My Missing Twin
by AnimeSmash
Summary: Twins, Rin and Len, were inseparable since birth. But what happens when Len goes missing?
1. My Forever Twin

**I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Forever Twins

Rin and Len. My name is Rin, my twin brother is Len. And when I say twin, I mean twin. He usually wears his blonde hair in a low ponytail, but if he took it down and trimmed it a little, we'd look the exact same, despite the fact he's a little taller than me. We both love to sing too. In fact, we have a few songs that we sing together. And speaking of songs, we like to sing with a few of our friends. Miku, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Len and me make up what we call, Vocaloid. We perform at concerts, we have albums and everything. We all lived together in a huge deluxe apartment, so we got to work together on a couple things. Now for the actual story sinces the introductions done.

* * *

It was like any other morning here. I woke up at around 8:30, my usual time and saw the Len was waking up too. He stretched his arms and yawned before looking over to my bed, where I was staring at him.

"Good morning Brother." I smiled as he smiled back, same smile and everything.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked me as he crawled out of bed and walked over to me.

"Yeah. How about you?" I asked as I pulled the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well." he replied before a we heard a knock on the floor. "Come in." After Len replied with that answer, the door slowly opened and standing in the doorway was a middle-aged man with midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes wearing a black tank top under a white, blue, and gold jacket that went down to his knees, jeans, navy blue boots, a blue scarf, and blue nails.

"Kaito! Good morning. What are you doing dressed so early?" Len asked as he ran up to his best friend, gesturing him in, and he came in and sat in one of the chairs in front of my keyboard.

"Good morning Len, Rin. And what I'm doing up so early? Did you guys forget we had an early practice today?" he laughed as we both checked the calendar on our back wall, which did say we had an early practice.

"Crap! I thought it was tomorrow!" I screamed as I ran into my closet, got my clothes, and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

"Don't worry. I'll let you guys get ready. And just so you know, Miku's downstairs preparing breakfast. So you guys have about fifteen minutes." he laughed as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

We had both finally gotten ready and ran downstairs. I had on my white, black, and yellow shirt with black shorts, white shoes with black legwarmers and black arm warmers, and my white bow. Len had on his usual white and black shirt with a yellow tie, black and yellow shorts, white tennis shoes with black legwarmers, black arm warmers, and his usual white headphones. We rushed downstairs, bags in hand as we put them down and sat down at the table.

"We are filming today right?" I asked, somewhat out of breath as Miku put a plate in front of me.

"Yes. Are you two ready to film?" she asked us as she sat down next to me.

"On some songs. Like we have Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil done, just not put together to where the storyline makes sense." Len started before shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Well we can easily finish that in a couple hours." Luka started as we continued to run over the schedule for today. After a couple seconds, Miku had stopped for a second before turning to Kaito. "Kaito? Who did you choose?" she asked as Kaito jumped a little before answering.

"I chose Rin. We've been over that. You have too many other things to film, plus, she's been doing royal roles for what...two months?" he asked as he turned to me.

"Pretty much. Filming Childish War would be today, finishing Story of Evil is today. So I'll be royal pretty much all day." I replied as I finished my breakfast, along with the others.

"Alright then. I think today's schedule is ready. We should get going now." Mei finished as we all put our dishes up and hopped in Kaito's car to go start our day of Vocaloid.

* * *

Once we got to the studio, we put bags in our usual dressing rooms then walked out into the main recording studio area. "So...who's going first?" Miku asked as she walked over to the audio booth were she plugged in the flash drive with all our music.

"I guess we can go first." Len replied as he looked at me, telling me which song.

"Fine. We can do it. Miku, get ready with the music please." I finished before I ran into the dressing room.

* * *

We had finally gotten ready and had gotten Len's hair into place. I looked in the mirror at my outfit. I had on a white shirt that had a white bow with a maroon gem in the middle, a maroon vest with diamonds on the side over my shirt, a black skirt, brown shoes with white socks, black hairclips on my bangs and a black bow instead of my white one. I looked over at Len and saw that he had a white shirt with a ruffled collar that had a blue gem on it, a blue vest with blue and white on the side, dark blue pants, and black boots. His long hair was tied into a long ponytail that went over his shoulder, tied together by a black bow. "Alright. I think we're ready." I sighed as I tugged on the tail of my vest.

"Looks like it. I'll do the camera. You remember the movements right?" Kaito asked as we walked, arm in arm onto the recording area.

"Somewhat. Enough to make it interesting I'll say." Len replied as he gave me a knife and fork, and I shoved them in my back pocket.

"Alright then. Let's get started. Three...Two...One...ACTION!"

* * *

That's the first chapter of My Missing Twin. Just so you know, the next chapter is just them singing, so it'll pretty much be lyrics the entire next chapter, but I will put links to the songs at the bottom if you want to sing along or listen to the music while you ready the lyrics.

I hoped you guys like my story so far. See u l8tr!


	2. Singing

**I don't own Vocaloid! And just a note, for Childish War...**

 **Regular= Len**

 _ **Italic= Rin**_

 **Bold= Both**

 **Also, remember links to lyrics are at the bottom**

* * *

Chapter 2: Singing

"Okay. Three...Two...One...ACTION!" Miku cried as the music started as did I.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, yes, a very long time ago_  
 _Lived a family noble and old, whose children were very close_  
 _And on and on it goes..._

"Hey, do it right!"

"Now to your throne" the butler starts the show _(Ready go!)_  
Ready go, a knife and a fork to point in your face, I'll take you any day (points knife in faces)

 _After all, we're noble - the middle class'_  
 _Grandest and richest of families so don't ever look down on us_

 _So bow down to us, you peasants, standing here's your prince and princess_  
 _We're here to call to attention all of your mistakes_

Hey, hold up, hold up, aren't you lying again?  
Whataya bet you can't see through anything I throw at you?

 _Right, right, right, right_  
 _I'll leave them under you, since you want it so bad_ (Len getting annoyed)

You're just so annoying! God, just so annoying!  
Acting high mighty around me like you're the queen  
Ready aim and fire, gong that never tires  
Rioting tonight, it's a war but not a fist fight

 _Causing so much trouble, see my mischief double_  
 _C'mon, boy, you gotta admit that I do it in style_  
 _And for buying at this "Special Bargain Sale"_  
 _I thank you for your precious service, beat you fair and square_ (Bowing)

 _(Sshyaa!)_

Back to backing away, retreat  
But I have an idea to beat  
Giving into her puerile goals  
We're head to head and toe to toe  
"Who the hell do you think I am?"  
Yeah, I'm the rulebook, that's a slam  
Calling me so dumb, thinking that I'll run  
Maybe humility is not so bad!

 _Now, now, everyone, come and take my hands please_ (Puts hand out)  
 _It's only natural that I'm tranquil_  
 _If you really didn't know, I cheat by nature_  
 _Always reaching for that one thing greater_  
 _It's in my blood, you know we're famous for our war strength_  
 _This one here, that one there, everywhere_ (Pointing)  
 _Yes I've won the fight! Peace sign!_ (Peace sign)  
 _Yay!_

Right, right, right right  
Guess who earned a gold star for "very good job"! (Rin gets annoyed)

 _You're just so annoying! God, just so annoying!_  
 _Acting high mighty around me like you're the king_  
 _I'll strike even harder, shoot you 'till you topple_  
 _Retribution, punishment - I'll make you feel all of it_ (Pointing to Len)

Looking down upon you, seeing through all your moves  
Chance is for the taking, you're dancing to my own beat (Len jabs knife towards Rin, but Rin ducks)  
Got a little messy, missed you by a hair  
Oh well, it looks like I'm the winner, beat you fair square

(Yes!)

 **But it's you, and nobody can compare**  
(Sei _yaa_ too _yaa_ u _too_ yaa _ha_ )  
 **You're the only rival that I can bare**  
( _Sei_ yaa _too_ yaa _u_ too _yaa_ ha)  
Falling to my knees, losing like I'm weak  
( _U_ ha _sei_ yaa _yaa_ sei _ha_ )  
 _Would drive me insane so for tonight, it's you and me_  
 **but I'll win hey hey hey hey**

 _(_ speaking simultaneously)

 **Rin**

 _Listen up here, brother, you should really thank me more for what I've done for us!_

 _You're always so weak so I've always had to step up for you._

 _What kind of a big brother lets his sister do that?_

 _I swear, even though you're older, you don't act like it!_

 _That's why from today, I've decided that I'll be the big brother, okay? Okay? Hey come back here!_

 **Len**

Oh, you wanna do this now?

'Cause we can do this now.

For one thing, you're always running off on your own, and I end up having to clean up after you.

I'm not an idiot;I'm just careful, UNLIKE YOU.

The house staff agrees, so why don't you just chill out for once in your life, okay? Oh my god. Just SHUT UP!

You're just so annoying! God, just so annoying!  
Yelling at me like I'm a dog, but you're just all bark  
Ready aim and fire, gong that never tires  
Generation rising, the one to rule **will be me!** (Pointing at themselves)

 _Causing so much trouble, see my mischief double_  
 _C'mon, boy, you gotta admit that I do it in style_  
 _From one to a hundred, I'll take whatever's there!_  
 _I thank you for your precious service, beat you fair and_ (Bowing, but quickly pops up)  
 **Wait a second...woah, is this a draw?**

 **(Huh?!)**

 **(bickering)**

* * *

"That was awesome, you guys." Kaito commented as he ran up to us with two bottles of water. "It looks really good on camera."

"Thanks. Arguing back and forth isn't as easy as it looks." I smiled, somewhat out of breath as I sipped my water.

"Well he's right. I looked so realistic." Luka replied as she walked up to Kaito. "Would you like to show us your choreography?"

"What? Um...sure. But first I promised that I'd help Miku. Plus, if your want to learn Night Fever, a) you guys need to get your other clothes, and b) Rin and Len need to change." he replied looking at us, and we both nodded. And if you didn't know, along as being one of our singers, Kaito's also our chorographer. He's so good at dancing, it's like not even funny, but I'll let you see it later. I have to go change now.

* * *

"Okay Miku. Are you ready?" Kaito asked as the rest of us sat down, Luka at the camera, Mei doing the audio.

"Hai. Show me what you got." she smiled as she started jumping around.

"Alright. And just know, it may look weird on me, but this is so Miku." he laughed as he got placed center stage as the music started.

 **(A/N- Anything that's Japanese and I can't find the English cover or it doesn't sound good in English...I'll out the UIL here so you can watch it)\**

 **(UIL: watch?v=OnreY_SDmH4)**

"Okay. You got it down?" Kaito asked as I handed him a bottle of water, though he didn't open it.

"Yeah. I'll go ahead and try." Miku sighed as she took center stage.

 **(UIL: watch?v=57mkfFdvREw)**

"Perfect. You should have it down by the concert for sure." he smiled as Miku ran out of the recording area and grabbed a bottle of water and sat next to Len.

"Thanks. Now it's your turn again." Miku smiled as we all looked at Kaito.

"You guys want to learn Night Fever now?" he asked as we all nodded. "Alright. You guys just need to keep up. Go Meiko! And get ready with your editing magic Luka!" he screamed as he turned back to us. Okay, before we start...editing magic. It's pretty much we do it how ever many outfits we have. So since Kaito has two different outfits, he'd perform it twice. Okay, now watch.

 **(UIL: watch?v=KmXbqkv0X0Q)**

"Alright. Now who goes first?"

* * *

 **This the end of chapter two. And if you didn't get the UIL thing. Copy and paste the link, and you can see the video of the song.**

 **English Covers:**

 **Childish War- watch?v=sgAqRnSP7sQ &list=PLslbOw8GZ31XlPrf7mAl_4Ig54r40z7_U&index=8**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. See u l8tr!**


	3. A Kidnapped Twin

**I don't own Vocaloid! If you figured it out or you saw my comment, the URL (and yes, I realized I put UIL.) is wrong for Childish War is incorrect. Look in the comments section to see the true link. And remember, links to ENGLISH COVERS are at the bottom, lyrics in story.**

 **P.S.- This is an instance where I make up characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Kidnapped Twin

It was finally break time. Most of us sat down while Miku and Luka were up and about doing whatever. "So...what's the schedule after lunch?" I asked as I bit into the sandwich that Miku had made for us.

"I think it's Luka...me and you...your brother...you, and if we have time, then you and your brother." Kaito replied as he drank from his water bottle.

"Okay. That doesn't seem like too much." Len replied as he laid out next to me, his back resting against the wall some.

"Yeah. But we need to have everything ready, practice, and known by next week's concert." Meiko replied as she threw her trash away.

"We'll get it done. We pretty much have everything ready for the concert. This is more of our album and music videos...and the concert." Luka said, joining the conversation.

"Then are we continuing?" Kaito asked as he stood up and fixed his blue scarf.

"I guess." I started as I looked up at Kaito. "Hey. You should go ahead and do Cantarella."

"Are you ready?"

"I can't do it. I'm to busy with Story of Evil, sorry Kaito. Let Miku do it. I'll help her get ready. C'mon Miku." I cried as I grabbed Miku by the wrist and dragged her inside the dressing room, Kaito and Len in the other.

* * *

"Alright. All we need are the twins. Even one is good enough." a middle aged man about the age or Kaito with dirty blonde, short hair and a chipped tooth that stuck out of his mouth laughed as a group of four slowly circled around the recording studio.

"Alright. Which one do you want?" another with silky black, long hair and green eyes asked as he put his ear against the door.

"I'm sick of screaming girls, take Len." the leader, a man with red hair in a low ponytail and blue eyes groaned as he took the group around. "Now, Hyosuke...go through the vents and put this in the airstream. Hanzo, you come with me and take...actually, just take the boy." the leader, Sasuke, smiled as he leaned up against the vent pipe on top of the studio.

"What? Why just the boy?" Hyosuke asked as he sat on top of the pipe, not ready to go in.

"I heard those two haven't ever left the others side. They give each other strength, so if they're not together...one will crack soon or later. So... you understand your orders?" Sasuke asked as the two men nodded, and Hyosuke dropped into the air vent, toxic air in his hands.

* * *

"You look fine Miku. Stop worrying." I smiled as I finished curling Miku's hair.

"It's just that...what if I mess up on choreography? What if he can't lift me up? What if I forget?" she asked as she put on her mask then looked back in the mirror.

"That's why we do takes. And plus, you'll do fine. I have faith in you." I reassured before my phone beeped in the back pocket of my shorts. I fumbled it out and looked at the caller idea. Len.

 _Ready?_

 _Almost. Pep talk time with Miku_

 _Kaito's ready. But...where's is violin?_

 _Um..._ I looked around before replying back. _It's in here. I'll bring it out_

 _Right. Thanx.:)_

"Alright Miku. March out, they're ready." I sighed as I shoved her out the door and into the recording area. Arriving at the same time was my darling younger brother Len and Kaito, who I barely recongzied behind his mask, though his midnight blue hair made him stand out.

"You look great Kaito. Are you ready to start this?" Mei asked as I handed Kaito his white and blue violin.

"If I must. Let's go Miku." he smiled as he took center-stage, Miku waiting patiently off to the side as the Kaito started playing.

* * *

My wandering gaze is returned by you in this closed-off, private little world  
You're oblivious or so you'd like to think, but this spark is undeniable  
My burning heart ignites with desire... I slowly edge close, while hiding this fire  
Closer still, you let out a sigh. Your breath leaves me in a trance

Even though this seems like ordinary love,  
I'll lay my trap so you fall for it  
I will make sure that even in the smallest cracks,  
I won't leave any footprints behind

You thought you could see through my subtle words, but your guard is broken nonetheless  
You don't hesitate to drink down every sip, deadly poison I know all too well  
There is nowhere for you to escape, these rusted chains will lock you in place  
The more you fight the harder it gets, as time keeps ticking away

If we were to drift into a tangled forest, with no space left between us both  
I am sure the scent of our passion and sweat would be too much for us to bear

Even though this seems like ordinary love,  
I'll lay my trap so you fall for it  
I will make sure that I see all the smallest cracks,  
and capture your heart.

Now we've drifted deep into this tangled forest, with no space left between us both  
I am certain the scent of our passion and sweat will be enough to get you ensnared

* * *

"Great you guys. The camera got a little shaky at the end, but it was really good." Luka sighed as Kaito and Miku took off their mask. "Now how about you do yours really fast Rin...Since your brother is already ready."

"What? Oh...um, okay then. Come Len." I smiled as I grabbed his hand and the music started.

* * *

 _"Ah ha ha ha ha! Now kneel before me"_

Far away and long ago

A princess reigned supreme

A fearsome little tyrant, a queen of just fourteen

She ruled over and led her country with an iron fist (pound fist against open hand)

For most of her reign, the people were powerless

She lived a life of luxury

safe in her castle's walls

And a had a faithful servant whose

face was identical (Len smiles and bows)

A favored horse by the name of Josephine

Everything belonged to that tyrannical young queen

If it happened to become that she'd deplete her funds

She would tax the hopeless fools that made up her kingdom

Those who dared to rise against her graces influence

They would simply be ordered to death (pointing)

 _"Now! Kneel Before me!" (still pointing)_

Flowers wrought with doom

Begin to sweetly bloom

In a majestic array of color

Weeds that dare to block the way for the fairest of buds

Will wilt in to fertilizer and fed neighboring bugs

The tyrant little miss had fallen in love, instantly

With the handsome prince of blue who'd lived across the sea (showing picture of Blue Prince (Kaito))

But the prince of blue on another had his eye

He sought after a lovely maid of green for his bride

The lady snapped while her rage began to grow

Assembled all her ministers turned to them in avowal

In a state of pain with her voice desperately low

 _"The land of green must be quickly disposed"_

War broke out between the nations, homes reduced to dust

Lives lost by the thousands never added up

The cries for help from her people as they took a dying breath

Suddenly the tyrant queen was deaf

 _"Oh! It's snack time!"_ (smiles)

Flowers wrought with doom

Begin to sweetly bloom

In a majestic array of color

The invitation of the lovely bud insatiable

But the thorns, in its side, made the flower untouchable

The demon queen must be somehow overthrown

And so begins the tale of the army that arose

Led by a brave swordsman in through the castle's doors

A young miss clothed in a sleek bright red armor (Mei pointing sword out)

The people had a burning rage that built for countless years

And spread throughout the kingdom like a wave of empty tears

The Queen's army was beat and tired from the years of war

And stood but little chance against the rebel soldiers

The castle was surrounded by the thousands full of fight

The Queen's protectors all had gone and vanished in the night

The sweet-faced unarmed queen was left to fend for herself

Captured and thrown into a fitting cell

 _"How disrespectful-"_

Flowers wrought with doom

Begin to sweetly bloom

In a disturbing array of color

She built upon the backs of her subjects a lovely life

That crumbled and broke into pieces when she was confined

Far away and long ago

A princess reigned supreme

A fearsome little tyrant a queen of just fourteen

She ruled over and led her country with an iron fist

For most of her reign the people were powerless

The bells of the Church always set to toll at three

The time the people chose to take the life of the queen

Sitting in her cell the people filled without a doubt

 _What could the former queen be possibly thinking about?_

Finally the time had come to say her last goodbye

The bells ring almost happily to see her demise

Without even bothering to look into the crowd

The girl said her favorite line aloud

 _"Oh it's snack time!" (Knife goes down)_

Flowers wrought with doom

Begin to sweetly bloom

In a majestic array of color

The people go on about their lives/and the queen became

The Daughter of Evil who deserved her lowly fate

* * *

"That was amazing. You guys did really good." Miku started as she and Kaito walked towards us, changed and everything.

"Thanks. You guys did good too. Having to act through the entire thing isn't easy you know." I sighed as I started to fan myself before I realized my fan was on the floor of the recording area, though I'd get it later.

"Thanks. Dancing and singing's not easy either. You had it easy Miku." Kaito laughed as he walked away and Ren continued to walk into his dressing room, as did I. We quickly changed out and walked over to us as I went over to the floor under the air vent and grabbed my fan. I paused for a second, and sniffed the air, then I heard a scream.

"Meiko! Wake up!" it sounded like Miku, but I wasn't certain.

"I'll go find Rin. Make sure you don't breathe it in. It's toxic air!" I heard my brother scream as I quickly covered my nose and mouth with my hand, dropping my fan in the process. It was already in my nose, I figured this out because my vision was blurring and I couldn't find my balance.

"Rin! Where are you!?" I heard Len screamed as I tried to scream out over the gas, which was so dense that the floor was covered in green gas, and it was rising fast.

"L-Len. I'm over...here." I muttered weakly as I felt myself falling back, though arms quickly caught me. I looked up to see Len looking over me weakly as he started to sway, though I fainted before anything else happened.

* * *

 **Len's P.O.V.**

Rin had just fainted in my arms. I tried to shake her awake, one hand over my mouth and nose. She apparently breathed in too much, as did I. I had started to sway, but that was all. I tried to walk with Rin in my arms, but failed. My legs felt like rubber as I quickly collapsed on the floor, Rin falling in between me and her fan. I heard someone call my name and I looked up to see Kaito.

"Len! Are you okay?" he asked me from behind his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah. I just...breathed...a little in...I'll be fine." I smiled faintly as I tried to stand, but started swaying again, falling into Kaito's arms. "What...are you doing? Cover...your...mouth." I demanded, though it was weak.

"No way. I have to get you outside." he replied as he stumbled towards the door, though he couldn't see through the thick green gas. "The door...is...is..." he started before I fell out of his arms and onto the cold floor. With my last bit of strength, I saw that Kaito was on the floor, taken over by the gas. _We must be over the thickest part of the gas._ My thoughts were fuzzy, and before I knew it, I blacked out as well.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Well done Hyosuke. All knocked out in under five minutes. Now grab Len and go, some of them will wake up in less than ten minutes." Sasuke replied as the three men walked in with gas mask.

"Where is he?" Hanzo asked as he stopped in his path to look at the others.

"Come. I saw him collapse." Hyosuke replied as he led the group into the thickest part of the now fading gas.

"He must have been trying to reach the door. How sad." Sasuke laughed as the two other men grabbed him, tied a blindfold around his eyes and left out of the toxic-filled recording studio.

* * *

I woke up with a foggy head in the middle of the recording area. I slowly sat up and looked around and saw the others walking towards me, except for Kaito and Len.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Luka asked as she, Mei, and Miku helped me onto my feet, though I stumbled some getting up.

"I'm fine. Where are the others?" I asked as I looked around before grabbing now off-tune violin.

"Kaito's up front and...we couldn't find Len." Mei sighed as she pulled me in towards her. "We thought he was with you."

"He...he ran off with Kaito last minute. Saying something about fresh air." I stuttered as I grabbed my fan and stood, swaying a little. "Let's find Kaito." With that comment, the four of us ran towards the door, wehre there was still the smallest amount of gas in the air, but not enough to knock us out again...and there was Kaito in the middle of it all, breathing slowly, but normally. Luka and Meiko quickly walked over to him and grabbed him by his arms, dragging him to an area with no gas. As soon as he was out, he started to shift a little as we all looked over him.

"Kaito? Are you alright?" Meiko asked as he slowly sat up and stared straight at me.

"I'm sorry Rin." he replied, ignoring Mei's question all together.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes, knowing what he was going to say anyway.

"Len...is...gone."

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. So yes...Len was kidnapped...and now Rin's upset. Also, sorry about the way the lyrics for Daughter of Evil came out. I had to type them on here because I couldn't find the lyrics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Daughter of Evil- watch?v=kVnFyRyfIMk**

 **Cantarella- watch?v=3rwtuu1Zt68**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	4. Warning Note

**I don't own Vocaloid! (Standard P.O.V is Rin)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Warning Note

 **Len's P.O.V**

I woke up with a groggy head as I tried to sit up, though I found my attempts futile. My eyes were open, but it was so dark in the room. I moved my hand to rub my eyes, but they wouldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. And that's when fear took me over. I started struggling against whatever was constricting me, though once more, it was futile. That's when I started to scream. "Rin! Are you out there?! Rin! Anybody?!" Once I didn't get a reply, I laid there and thought for a minute. _So...I don't know where I am. I don't know what to do right now. I can't see, probably because I have a blindfold on. And I don't know where everyone else is._ My thoughts were interrupted though when I heard the door open and heavy steps being made towards me. I stopped everything that I was previously doing and froze, trying to give the impression that I was still unconscious.

"So...is the boy awake?" a man asked as he walked up to me, his large foot against my stomach. I had thought for a second if I should've responded our let them think I was asleep, but I had to know who my captors were, so I finally responded in a low tone, "I'm awake." I replied in a monotone tone as my captors ripped the blindfold off of my eyes. The bright light around me was the first thing that came in contact with my eyes, causing me to squint before I looked at my captors. One of them, the one who took the blindfold off, was a man with red hair in a low ponytail and blue eyes, another man with dirty blonde hair and one chipped tooth that stuck out of his mouth, who was grinning hysterically, and a another man, who was reasonably younger than the others, with long silky black hair that went down to his lower back and had green eyes. My captors. None of them looked that scary, except maybe the guy with the chipped tooth, but otherwise, that looked fine, almost...friendly. But I knew otherwise. They poisoned my friends and they kid...my friends? Rin.

"Did you...do anything...to...my sister?" I asked, avoiding all their glances until the one with the red hair kneeled down to my level.

"Look Len. We didn't do anything to any of your friends, and your sister's fine, I promise." he smiled as my face softened some.

"You guys seem really nice for...um...kidnappers." I sighed as I looked up suspiciously, my glance catching the one with the long black hair, but quickly averted back to the one in front of me.

"We're not the really mean ones who throw you in a cell and beat you day to day!" he laughed as my head subconsciously cocked to the side.

"Some of us more than others Sasuke." I looked back over the man's shoulder and saw the man with the chipped tooth smirk to himself as the other two turned.

"Hyosuke! Honestly...you'll scare our poor guest. Don't mind him young Len. He's a little scary." the leader, Sasuke smiled as he patted my head and walked away. The man with the black hair following.

"You know Boss... You're being too nice to the kid. He needs cold, hard punishment if he doesn't obey, struggles when we try to do something, or anything else!" Hyosuke screamed as he walked up to me and grabbed me by my collar. "Now look kid. I'll be leader in a day. So when I become leader, that's all going to change. So don't get so used to Sasuke. 'Cause soon, you'll be playing by my rules. Understand?" Hyosuke growled at me as I quickly bobbed my head back and forth, implying that fact that I was terrified before he left. My thoughts were all jumbled together as I sat there and thought, not even bothering to struggle. But there was only one clear thought that my mind could process. _Rin._

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

"Len is...missing." Kaito sighed as he avoided my graze, most likely not to see the tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry Rin. I tried to get him outside, but I collapsed. And when I came to..."

"I forgive you, Kaito. It wasn't you who put the gas in here. So...you had no control over that." I sniffed as my phone started to ring, snapping all of our attention of to my phone. I ran over to it, grabbed it, and looked at the caller ID. Len!

"Who is it?" Mei asked as they all hovered over my phone, waiting for me to answer.

Quiet! It's Len...I hope." I muttered the last part to myself as I answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

 _"Is this Rin Kagamine?"_ a harsh voice came through the speaker as I slowly answered.

"W-Who is this?" I stuttered as I looked at the others all huddled around me.

" _This is Hyosuke. Is this or is this not Rin Kagamine?!"_ he screamed into the phone, causing all of us to jump.

"It is...Rin Kagamine. Now what have you done with my brother?!"

 _"...Rin? Is that you?"_ I heard a small voice ask, though I immediately knew who it was.

"Len! Are you alright?" I was practically screaming now.

" _I'm fine Rin. Are the others with you?"_

"All here Len." Kaito sighed, happy to hear his best friend's voice.

 _"There, she's fine. Now shut up you damn brat!"_ Hyosuke screamed as I heard a thud and a groan from the other side of the line. " _Now. I suppose you want your sweet baby brother. But if you do, the I have a little bargain. Everyone's heard of the famous Vocaloid. So pay up and your brother's fine. You have a concert in two days right? So, we'll be waiting with Len at the concert, so pay up then. Understood?"_

"How much?" Luka asked, taking over between me and Kaito.

 _"2500 yen each."_ he laughed as we all froze, none of us had that kind of money. We only got paid 100 yen a gig each. And my brother and I shared money, so the others have 1000 yen, but I only have 500 yen.

"2500 yen? We don't get paid that much! Surely you can make it smaller!" I cried as all eyes went towards the phone.

 _"The yen...the boy. Hurry now...I'm getting rather impatient."_ Hyosuke laughed as I heard Len scream my name, then the phone hung up.

"2500 yen? If we add all of our money together, we'll have more than enough. So if we somehow make it seem really big, they might think that we just put it together." Miku cried as we all looked at her with dreary sad eyes. We could all tell she was desperate, but that wasn't going to cut it.

"Miku. If they were smart enough to think to use poisonous gas, and then take Len...I highly doubt that they'll believe 2500 yen is...12500 yen." Mei sighed as we all stood there and thought.

"That's big money. What could they possibly want with that much?" Kaito muttered to himself as his eyes glanced up at me, but then quickly subsided.

"Sometimes I ask myself the same question." someone said as we all turned, Kaito reaching for his back pocket.

Okay. Time out. Modern day Japan, for us at least, his technical advanced. So for weapons, we have these things called Ultra Guns. They're given out to citizens when they turn sixteen, meaning Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Meiko have one, but whatever. What they are, they're like guns, but they have many different purposes. On the top his a little switch where you can control what comes out. I think the things are (if your not on the police department): normal bullets, tranquilizers, and sleeping gas. Or at least that's what's in everyone's in Vocaloid. But back to story.

Kaito switched his to tranquilizer and held it out in front of him, me standing behind him.

"Easy there. I come unarmed." the man sighed as he stepped back with his hands out, though there was a piece of paper, almost like a sack in his hand.

"Well then what's that?" Luka asked as she put her hand on Kaito's blue and white Ultra Gun.

"It's money. I'm...Well I'm apart of the group who kidnapped Len, but I don't agree with it. So, I want to help if I can. My name is..."

"I don't trust him." Mei growled as he jumped a little.

"Wait Mei. Who are you?" I asked, stepping out from behind Kaito.

"My name is Hanzo, and I beg you, please don't hurt me." he said his statement in a monotone voice, but I could tell that he was slightly shaking.

"Hanzo. Do you really know the whereabouts of my brother?" I asked, my voice chocked as he slowly nodded his head.

"Truly young Kagamine. Here's my proof." he smiled as he handed me the money and a piece of paper.

 _Dear Rin,_

 _Just here to let you know that I'm fine. Hanzo let me write this letter, so when you see him, I ask you to trust him. He can't break me out due to the fact that he's not fully trusted by his group, but he is very kind and trustworthy. Do what he says and I promise he'll help you get me back._

 _Signed,_

 _Len_

"Alright Hanzo. You have my trust. Mine and my brothers."

"Thanks you Rin. I just need your friends."

"Rin. Can I see the paper?" Luka asked as I handed her the paper. She studied it for a second before handing it back to me and looking at Hanzo. "You've earned my trust. This is Len's handwriting, and how much money's in here?" Luka asked as I opened the bag of money to see it filled with yen.

"12500 yen. That should be enough." Hanzo smiled as we all looked at him in shock. "The others will be stationed in the V.I.P area with Len, and right behind the stage. I'll be in the audience. Is that enough information?" Hanzo asked as we all nodded before his phone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Where are you, you fool? You were supposed to bring the note and be back."_ a voice who sounded like Hyosuke growled as Hanzo nodded to himself.

"I got lost. I'm on my way back Boss. The note was sent. Rin was crying, Kaito almost killed me, but I got out alive and they agree." Hanzo lied as he hung up the phone, nodded a quick goodbye, and left.

"We have no other choice then. With Hanzo's help though, you're brother will be back shortly Rin." Meiko smiled as we all packed our stuff and left for the concert. _Don't worry Len. I'm coming soon enough._

* * *

 **Yeah! Chapter 4 is completed. Also, (gasp) alas, Hanzo's not a bad guy. And Len is sure to be rescued, right? Right? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. See u l8tr!**


	5. The Concert

**I don't own Vocaloid! (Standard P.O.V is Rin) P.S- For Lost One's Weeping, bold is "Internal Feelings" (read if you don't get it) and regular is Rin**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Concert

Six minutes until show. We had to change the order last minute because of Len's disappearance. We made that announce that my younger brother was "sick" So we had to change order. But now the show would be a mess. For us, a show is almost like a theater play, with a Night Fever to end everything, in this case, it would be Luka. We were going to do one based around The Story of Evil setup, but Len wasn't here so...yeah. So we had to do a last minute "tour setup". The "tour setup" was when we just do songs when we tour, so we won't have to bring props or anything. It was a lot simpler, but we all knew that it would be disappointing on the viewers side. But we had to do it anyway. And it looked something like this:

Miku: Ievan Polka

Me (Rin): Lost One's Weeping

Kaito: Ashes to Ashes (which he hadn't performed in over six months)

Luka: Night Fever

Meiko was our stage manager, though she does have to do Night Fever eventually. But anyway, it was super chaotic backstage. I had to go with Mei to do the copy of my "darker-self" that we had recorded when I first made the video in Japanese, though I would perform it in English here. I had to be in costume as well, which was a white long-sleeved shirt with a red and yellow collar with a yellow tie. On top I had on a red vest the same colour as my collar with a skirt, same color with yellow and white stripes, and maroonish leggings. My shoes were just black school shoes. My "darker-self", or internal thoughts as I call them was going to wear a red and black stitched coat with a hood with red and black leggings on one leg. "Alright Miku. Good luck out there, we're all rooting." Luka smiled as Miku nodded and ran onstage. Introductions made, show starting.

 **(URL: watch?v=57mkfFdvREw)**

She ended with the crowd cheering wildly, and waited behind the wing. My turn. I ran onstage, awaiting my music as the props and background were quickly set up. Then the music started.

* * *

Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife  
Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right  
Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low  
But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know

...is nonfiction

So good with numbers, science, math I like  
But I'm terrible at English so I despise  
This part of me that wants a simple "right or wrong"  
And I feel that everything I choose will always be false

And today  
This homework  
About me  
A blank sheet  
Accomplished  
Content with  
This life I will now live  
'Til I think why are we  
just sometimes no always  
Saying how we're sad and  
Saying how we're lonely?

 **Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?**  
 **Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?**  
 **Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black**?  
Hey, who could it be?  
Hey, someone tell me!

 **Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?**  
 **Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?**  
Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?  
Hey, just tell me how  
It's not like I care now

Counting days like numbers, they all pass their prime  
And again hypnotically swimming through time  
Behind the power and guards I put up  
I hide  
Knowing they had long died

From problems  
My resolve  
Just can't solve  
That homework  
Accomplished  
Content with  
This life I will now live  
'Til I think and he speaks  
That demon inside us  
Saying "let me just leave"  
Saying "someone kill me!"

 **Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?**  
 **Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?**  
 **Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?**  
Hey, who could it be?  
Hey, someone tell me!

 **Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?**  
 **Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?**  
Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?

Hey just tell me how  
Hey just tell me how!

 **Can you even say the formula of area now?**  
 **Can you even scream the dreams you swore would never go out?**  
Who was the one who let my hopes just curl up die?  
Hey, who could it be?  
No, it's gotta be...  
 **Just open up your eyes, why don't you grow up and see?**  
But what the hell is "growing up" and tell me when will I be?  
Can a single person out there just explain it to me?  
Hey, just tell me how  
It's not like I care now!

* * *

I finished as the lights faded black, and I ran off stage, leaving my internal feelings on stage before she left. The others came towards me, hugging me and cheering me on before we waved Kaito before. It seemed quick to us, but we had been here for a long time, almost an hour, but not quite. _Where's Len? I hope Hanzo didn't lie to us after all. Maybe we shouldn't have..."_ I started to think before I caught a deep purple and a shimmer of black. Hanzo. Our eyes looked for a split second and I nodded, him returning the nod before he looked back at Kaito, who was about to start, setting up when the lights were dark.

 **(URL: watch?v=0ArvLYV_bhQ)**

I didn't really get the meaning of his song, but the others were saying I wasn't supposed to. But it really didn't matter, I was one of the younger people in Vocaloid, so lots of things I didn't understand. We had our intermission right after Kaito. It had been an hour and thirty minutes and we were now on intermission, which we always did before the last performance. We were all backstage, Luka dressed out and ready, Kaito still in his Ashes to Ashes costume, and Miku and I in our regular clothes. "We'll need to get everyone out as soon as possible." Luka started as she straightened out her dress.

"Yeah. But I highly doubt that their make a big scene in front of all our fans." I counter argued as Luka shrugged.

"I just hope they fulfill their end of the bargain by bring your brother back." Kaito sighed as he looked out of they wing, his eyes most likely on Hanzo, who was the only one we've seen.

"I know. And if they did a thing to my little brother...I swear I'll kill them." I grumbled lowly, not meaning it, but I was in a fit of rage.

"Don't worry Rin-chan. I'm sure they haven't hurt Len." Miku reassured me as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

"Thanks Miku. And thanks all of you for helping me." I smiled as Meiko ran up to us.

"Guys! Look at this. I found it in the sound booth." she stated, out of breath as she handed Luka the note, which was very ill-written.

 _Members of Vocaloid,_

 _We currently have the youngest member of Vocaloid, Kagamine Len under hostage. Remember your end of the deal and the money, or there might be consequence...on more than one Kagamine child. We will wait until everyone leaves the building. You guys shall stay on stage until we come down. We'll have Kagamine Len with us so we can peacefully hand him over once you have the money._

 _Hyosuke_

"M-More than one Kagamine?" I gasped as Kaito moved me over to his side. Kaito was like my "guardian" in a way, being my brother's best friend, and the oldest male in Vocaloid. So he often did things at times like this, meaning we have indeed been threatened more than once.

"One Kagamine is bad enough isn't it? So why hurt Rin?" Miku asked as all eyes went to me, tucked under Kaito's arm.

"I don't think they mean physically Miku." Luka sighed as she grabbed my shaking hand. I was scared for my brother's safety, and my own now.

"We won't let them hurt you Rin-chan." Mei smiled as I nodded and she headed out to the sound booth. Stopping and looking at the empty V.I.P. booth.

"Miku. Watch Rin until I get back. Good luck Luka." Kaito started as he ran off to change, Luka onstage. She looked in the sound booth and nodded as Mei started the music.

 **(URL: watch?v=ScSW9C3DF18)**

That was the end. She ran off stage and changed as the rest of us ran onstage, me still standing next to Kaito. We all looked super happy, and the smallest bit tired, but deep down, I knew we were all dreading this moment. We did what we usually did, signed autographs, took pictures, answered questions, nothing out of the ordinary. I even had a few people say that they hoped Len got "better"! But it wasn't until thirty miuntes later that I took it into context. I had to save my little brother. We all looked around once Luka ran back onstage in her normal clothes, but we didn't see anyone. Even Hanzo was gone! "This is getting kind of scary now." Miku shivered as Luka hugged her. "Where did everyone go?"

"I don't know. But I'd certainly like to." Kaito replied, one had on his Ultra Gun, along with Luka and Miku, the other around my shoulders. We all looked again, when I suddenly saw a lock of yellow hair.

"Len!" I cried causing the whole group to turn towards where I was looking. Up in the V.I.P. zone, was who I would guess was Hyosuke, with my brother, tied in ropes, Hyosuke's arm wrapped around him.

"Rin! I'm so glad you're safe." he sighed as he looked at me with a small smile, before gasping with a sudden gasp as Hyosuke jumped onto the stage from the V.I.P zone, which wasn't far from the stage.

"Do you have the money pipsqueak?" he growled in a low voice as I subconsciously backed into Kaito, who moved aside, Ultra Gun at his side as he took the bag from Luka and walked forward.

"It's right here. Now you have to let Len go." he said in a low voice as he handed Hyosuke the money. Hyosuke eyes shifted towards my brother, then Kaito's hand. And with one swift motion, Hyosuke kicked Kaito's hand, sending his gun flying behind him, and pointed his own black Ultra Gun at Kaito as he fell to the floor.

"Kaito!" I heard Luka cry as I heard the sound of a gun loading. I turned to see another man with red hair in a ponytail pointing another Ultra Gun at Luka and Miku, though there was a look of regret on his face. I quickly looked around to realize that I was the only not threatened by a gun at the moment. I started shaking as Hyosuke laughed a little, kicked Kaito in the stomach, sending him sliding across the stage and in pain as he slowly walked up to me, Len in his hands still. My eyes shifted quickly to find Meiko, though I didn't see her or Hanzo. It was just the five of us and the two captors. I hadn't realized how close Hyosuke had gotten until I felt cold metal on the side of my head. My body froze, my eyes stuck on my younger brother.

"Leave her alone Hyosuke! She's got nothing to do with this." Len cried as he struggled in his layers of bonds, his eyes stuck on black Ultra Gun pressed against my head.

"Your lucky boy. You get to see your older sister before two people...get their final song." he laughed as we both looked at each other, tears welling in my eyes.

"What do you have against the Kagamine's?!" I heard Luka asked as all eyes went on her.

"It's not just them. It's all of you tyrant children. It's Vocaloid. I just thought...why not start with the clueless twins first before we move on to the...smart ones." he laughed as he bashed the gun against my head, not shooting me, not poisoning me...but hitting me smack in the head with a gun, which _really_ hurt. I went black, that was it. All was said, all was done. I don't know what happened afterwards.

* * *

 **Len's P.O.V**

That just hit my sister in the head with a gun, and she was now unconscious, as was Kaito on the edge of the stage. Luka and Miku were threatened with guns, though they were now being tied. "What was that for!? You could've killed her!" I screamed in agony and pain as I looked at my unconscious sister.

"Shut up Kagamine. She's not dead. And it's time for us to go. You saw her. That should be enough. Sasuke, let's go. I don't know where that idiot Hanzo is, but he'll find his way back." Hyosuke sighed as Sasuke finished tying Luka's hands together, her eyes on me.

"Don't worry Luka. I'll be fine. Tell that to Rin, okay?" I asked as Luka nodded before looking at Miku, then at the unconscious Rin and Kaito.

"Alright. And this isn't the end Hyosuke. We'll save Len. And the twins...will be reunited!"

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Hyosuke lied (duh, duh, duh) Oh well, there are only about one or two more chapters left in this story before I start my others. Look at my profile page bio to see my upcoming stories.**

 **English Covers-**

 **Lost One's Weeping-** **watch?v=nZHXSN6lEEw**

 **Enjoy and see you guys soon! See u l8tr!**


	6. To Save a Kagamine

**I don't own Vocaloid! (Standard P.O.V is Rin) P.S- Last chapter. Really happy! I also do not own the image.**

* * *

Chapter 6: To Save a Kagamine

I woke up with a pain in the side of my head. Kaito was leaning over me slightly as I sat up slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked me as I blinked a few times before nodding.

"I think so but...What-"

"He lied to us. That jerk!" he growled to himself.

"So...they still have Len?" I asked as Kaito hugged me and nodded.

"Worse still...Look around." he sighed as my turquoise eyes dashed around the room, which wasn't the stage.

"Where are we?" I asked as I stood up, but the quickly fell, though Kaito caught me.

"We've been captured. I was able to track Luka and Miku with the tracker on my Ultra Gun. They're in here somewhere. I just don't know where."

"What about Meiko?"

"I haven't heard from her."

"Well we need to get out and find them. The quicker we find the others, the quicker we can find Len." I stated as Kaito nodded before we both looked at the barred door of the cell. Someone was opening the cell door, but it was to dark to tell who it was. "Who's there?" Kaito asked protectively as he wrapped my small body in his arms.

"Calm down Kaito. I'm here to let you guys out." the voice, which happened to be feminine laughed as Kaito let his guard down some.

"Mei?" he asked as she held up a lantern, to reveal that it was Mei.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked as we both stood up and walked out the door.

"Yeah. Thanks Mei. But...where have you been? We were worried sick about you." he screamed as we all ran out, watching for guards on the way.

"I was with Hanzo. He was planning this. And he said that he was sorry that he couldn't help." she sighed as we both nodded then met Hanzo, Luka, and Miku halfway through.

"You guys are safe!" Miku cried as she hugged us before we looked at Hanzo.

"Your brother should be on the top floor. We should make it there with drawing any attention to ourselves if we go the back way." Hanzo said as we nodded and quietly made our way to the back of the hallway. Then Hanzo pressed some buttons and a section of the wall pushed aside and we quickly entered before it closed again, the only source of light coming from Mei's lantern. Halfway there, we suddenly stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked as Hanzo turned towards me.

"Come Kagamine and listen." Hanzo replied as he pushed me forward, my ear pressed against the wall.

* * *

 **Len's P.O.V**

"Alright Kagamine. Your sister has two hours." Hyosuke growled as I flinched in my bonds.

"Two hours until what?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"If you didn't hear us earlier...we plan to eliminate Vocaloid. But we must start somewhere. So we thought...why not start with the youngest? Which technically means just your sister...but we can make exceptions for two siblings." he laughed as I thought. _Sister would think this as rash, but I have no choice if I want to save her._

"Actually, I'm younger than Rin." I whispered as Hyosuke quickly turned.

"Oh really? Sasuke...bring me my Ultra Gun." he laughed as Sasuke walked up to him and handed it to him.

"You don't want to do this do you?" I asked as Sasuke looked at me, then quickly turned away and left. But I was quickly snapped from within my mind when I heard a gun load and felt cold metal against my forehead.

"Any last words?" he asked as I heard a squeak then a voice I knew all too well.

"Leave him alone Hyosuke!" I heard a girl scream as we both turned.

"Rin!" I cried before I felt myself being rocketed upward and felt cold metal against my head again.

"Len! Leave him alone! I'll...I'll do anything." Rin whispered as he placed his hand on the trigger, meaning that he would kill me if needed.

"Anything you ask?""

"We gave you the money! What else could you want?" Kaito yelled as he and Rin looked up, and so did I, to see something fall over them with a crash. Then I looked at Miku and Luka to see a glass wall had dropped when the cage fell.

"If you ask for anything, then I'll do this."

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

A cage had just fallen over me and Kaito, and a glass door locked Miku and Luka on the other side.

"If you ask for anything, then I'll do this." Hyosuke laughed as he tied a rope suspended in the air to my brother's tied wrist.

"Len!" we both cried at the same time before we both looked at Hyosuke.

"You each have to try and shoot the bonds that hold Kagamine in the air. But you have to do it in the cage, and if you try and shoot me-" he started as he pointed his Ultra Gun up to Len. "I'll shoot him. And we'll start with Kagamine." he laughed as I froze in place, and Kaito gasped. I wasn't old enough to own a Ultra Gun, so I didn't know how to shoot one!

"Wait! I'll go first." Kaito replied as he took out his Ultra Gun but Hyosuke quickly grabbed it and roughly placed it in my hand.

"Ladies first Kaito. I thought you knew that." he laughed as I carefully aimed, though my hands were shaking furiously. I looked at Kaito, with a pleading look of help in my eyes. But before he could help me, Hyosuke snapped again and Sasuke ran up to the cage, grabbed Kaito's arms from behind, and held them behind the bars.

"You're alone on this Kagamine. No asking for help." he laughed as I aimed again and shot, though I missed terribly. I hit something, and Hyosuke gasped slightly, but I didn't know what it was, so I shot again. But right before I did, I noticed something moving in the corner. Hanzo. He nodded and pointed his gun at Hyosuke, who wasn't paying attention to what was behind him. I shot again, and at the same time, Hanzo shot Hyosuke, and Hyosuke shot where Len was, though I hit the rope and he was falling, causing Hyosuke's bullet to hit the interior, making a huge section of the ceiling fall. "Len!" I cried as I pushed up against the door, realizing I hit the lock before and charge towards my brother. I grabbed him and started to run, but my foot twisted and I fell to the floor, the ceiling falling faster and faster. "Rin! Len!" I heard Kaito cry as he ran up behind us and grabbed us both and ran, though it wasn't enough to get us all safe. I had lightly tossed Len last minute, and I had pushed Kaito ahead of me, though he wasn't all the way out and was stuck under the rubble, but only by his legs and part of his waist. As for me, I was covered. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and my conscious was fading. I heard Len screaming and crying, and I heard Kaito grunting to get out, but that was the last things I heard before I collapsed.

* * *

 **Len's P.O.V.**

We were in the hospital. The police had come and taken Hanzo and Sasuke, but not before we thank Hanzo for everything he did for us. Now we were here. Rin was in a hospital bed. She hadn't stirred in three hours. Us and the doctors were getting worried, especially me. I paced back and forth while the others all looked at me in concern, though Luka was the first to speak.

"Len. Calm down. I'm sure she's fine." she pleaded softly as my eyes passed her and looked at Kaito, who had a cast on his left leg, his crutches leaning against his chair.

"What do you think Kaito?" I asked as he glanced up at me in shock.

"I-I think she'll be fine." he smiled as I relaxed some as he got up. "Now c'mon. Why don't we go check?" he asked as he balanced on one crutch before grabbing the other and walked off with me.

We made it to Rin's room on the other side of the hospital in about five minutes. Kaito knocked on the door as a nurse opened it and let us in. There was a curtain across the bed so we couldn't see Rin, which scared me even more.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kagamine, Mr. Shion. Have you come to check on Ms. Kagamine?" she asked sweetly as we nodded. She led us up to the curtain, letting Kaito in before I went in. I heard him gasp on the other side, which scared me even more, but the nurse held me back.

"Please miss. I just want to see my sister." I whispered as she patted my back and whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you want to see her?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. She's my world and...even if...she's..." I started before I tore open the curtain to see the best thing ever. There she was, sitting on her bed, headphones over her ears. That's when it hit me. I cried, tears fell from my turquoise eyes as I ran up to her, tears trailing behind.

"Rin! You're okay!" I cried as I leapt into her arms, careful not to hit anything that was hurting her, such as her twisted ankle.

"Len. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" she asked, not even caring about her own condition.

"You're concerned about me? What about you? What kind of damage did you take?" I asked, grabbing her hands after she placed her headphones around her neck.

"Only my ankle. And it's not broken, just twisted." she smiled as we stared at her in shock.

"But...you were crushed!" Kaito cried as Rin laughed and pushed the covers from under her.

"I don't know how it happened either. What happened to you?" she asked as her eyes went to Kaito's left leg.

"Yeah that...Um...A huge piece of the ceiling smashed my leg. The doctor said that it should be about a month or two." Kaito sighed as we both looked at him.

"Don't worry. Our tour isn't until five months, and we can cancel the one home show and reschedule it. Now c'mon, let's go back outside." Rin sighed as we all walked out, me and my sister hand in hand, never to be separated again.


End file.
